


soft love

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Photography, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minseok's a bit of an art hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minseok and Chanyeol meet. Chanyeol is more than a little enamored.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Tender PCY Fest 2021





	soft love

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #106.
> 
> I started writing this and then ended up re-writing this and ended up taking some liberties 
> 
> it was a lot of fun to write and explore this pairing :-) xiuyeol definitely deserve more love
> 
> i really really hope the prompter likes it and that i did at least a little bit of justice to what they asked for

Chanyeol feels a bit out of his element. Sehun had said not to be too bothered with the dress code and just dress nice, but he feels very underdressed. Although he should have taken a hint when Sehun showed up in a tailored suit. Chanyeol’s own dress pants and gray checked blazer a step below all the black and navy suits.

In his defense, this was the only blazer he owned that still fit and didn’t make him look like a child dressed in his dad’s clothes.

Sehun’s too busy talking to a professor for Chanyeol to even properly complain.

At least there’s champagne.

He wonders a bit off, feeling a little awkward in sticking close to Sehun when it’s clear the professor isn’t interested in getting to know Chanyeol past introductions. He gets closer to some of the photos on the wall; pretending to examine them as he keeps an eye on Sehun—he wouldn’t put it past Sehun to ditch him.

He must be feigning interest well enough because a short man approaches him, glass of champagne in hand. His hair is clearly dyed and a bit faded with streaks of silvery purple in it—Chanyeol can’t quite tell its true color in the lowlight. He’s pretty, with careful eyes and a small, slightly downturned mouth as he approaches Chanyeol. He’s wearing a tailored, navy suit and looks rather intimidating.

Chanyeol thinks maybe he’s gonna get scolded (or worse yet, kicked out) for breaking the dress code, but instead the shorter man asks, “Do you like them?”

Chanyeol wonders if the photos are his, the light is a bit low for him to see the small plaque announcing the artist from where he’s standing. He nods, “They’re very pretty.” It’s not a lie—the photos are pretty, all greenery and landscapes. It’s not Chanyeol’s personal choice for art, but they’re nice enough.

He racks his brain for something else to say that would make this man at least slightly impressed (or at least something more than just _pretty_ , Chanyeol knows that compliment is a throw-away, like calling someone you barely know _nice_ —the most basic compliment that gives away if you actually know the person or not). Chanyeol thinks of words Sehun uses when he’s doing his weekly write-ups on his critiques, but comes up blank, having mastered the art of tuning Sehun out after first year.

“Which one’s your favorite?” The man asks, curiosity and something else Chanyeol can’t quite place in his tone. There’s a small smirk on the man’s face, the icy image broken and Chanyeol relaxes a bit.

“Uh,” Chanyeol scans the photos quickly. The realization that the man before him is probably an art student and these photos are probably his strikes him again as he looks at each photo, trying to pick one that would show Chanyeol isn’t completely inept when it comes to art. (He’s not, this just really isn’t his personal preference). “Maybe this one?” He points to one of a green field, the whole photo is a bit blurred, a tree in the background standing steady even as it tilts towards the earth.

“Maybe?” The man asks.

“Definitely this one,” Chanyeol reiterates his point, trying to sound more sure of himself.

“I like that one too,” the man says, offering him a smile—this time more genuine. Chanyeol thinks he looks pretty, the icy image completely gone. The man takes a sip of his champagne as he watches Chanyeol steadily. “Would you like to see some of the other works with me?”

Sehun’s still in the back of Chanyeol’s mind, but a quick glance in his general direction reveals that Sehun’s still in the middle of conversation and Chanyeol makes the executive decision to accept. Plus, the man before him is very attractive and it had been a while since Chanyeol had been with anyone—his goals for the night re-aligning as he nods.

The man must have noticed when Chanyeol looked at Sehun though, because he asks, “Unless you came here with someone?”

Chanyeol’s quick to shake his head, “No, I mean, yes, but. Sehun’s just my roommate.”

“Sehun?”

“Do you know him?” Chanyeol asks, hoping to get more information about the man (like his name and whether he is in fact an art student and if those were in fact his photos). The man leads him to another wall of photos, these all have people as subjects but Chanyeol is too preoccupied in watching the man to pay much attention to the photographs.

“I know Sehun a bit,” the man nods. “He’s in my class.”

“I’m his roommate,” Chanyeol says, holding on to the fact that they both know Sehun.

“You said,” the man offers him a gummy smile. “Which one is your favorite here?” He sweeps at the small collection before them and Chanyeol gives them a quick scan.

“I’m really not that knowledgeable in terms of photography,” Chanyeol confesses.

The man lets out a small giggle at that, it makes Chanyeol smile. “I know, it’s better to enjoy art sometimes with an outsider’s perspective.”

Chanyeol nods, looks at the collection again and chooses one he genuinely likes. It’s a kid’s birthday party, the scene is chaotic, every centimeter of space in the photo filled with color and laughter.

“That one is my favorite too.”

“You said that last time,” Chanyeol says, voice just a tiny bit pouty, just a little flirty—testing the waters.

“Well you have excellent taste. Or maybe, I’m easy to please,” the man smiles at him, taking a small sip of champagne.

Chanyeol feels his throat run dry, forces himself to tear his gaze away, and takes a giant swig of champagne. He promptly chokes, the bubbles going down the wrong pipe. He coughs and sputters, face turning red. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol says once he’s able to talk again. The man’s patting his back, rubbing small circles every so often. Once Chanyeol seems like he’s no longer at risk of dying, he removes his hand. Chanyeol misses the warmth instantly.

Chanyeol’s still blushing as they move on further down the wall. There’s a couple nearby examining the same photos, but they move after a few moments and Chanyeol’s able to see the images better.

He knows the question is coming, so he’s prepared this time with his choice. The photos are interesting, mostly just lines and shapes—if the light were better or if Chanyeol were allowed to get just a smidge closer he’s sure he would be able to make sense of what the shapes are a bit better. There’s something cool and abstract about them though so he doesn’t really mind at feeling a little out of his depth looking at the photos.

“This one’s actually Sehun,” the man points to a photo in the corner and Chanyeol gets closer, examining the picture. Chanyeol’s not sure he would have recognized Sehun if the little note next to the photo didn’t read Sehun’s name with the date. It’s just part of a torso, lines and shadows playing against the deep black of the background.

“Sehun said he’d modelled,” Chanyeol says slowly. “That’s why I’m you know, here. But I thought it’d be like his face?”

The man lets out a sharp laugh at that, it startles Chanyeol, his champagne sloshing a bit with the sudden movement. “Sehun is quite handsome.”  
  


Chanyeol frowns at that, “I guess.”

The man seems amused, smiling at Chanyeol with crinkly eyes. “Not your type?”

Chanyeol feels his face betraying his every emotion. He’s on the edge of answering no, instead he asks, “Is he your type?”

The man seems to consider the question with more time than Chanyeol personally likes. He’s about to maybe give a jab towards Sehun—like how he’s terribly grumpy in the morning, and once in the second grade gave himself a terrible haircut and how really Sehun is not _that_ great _or_ handsome—but the man interrupts his thoughts, humming slightly as he says, “I do like tall men, but I don’t really have an interest in Sehun, not when I’m talking to someone as lovely as yourself.”

It’s a line, clearly. It’s cheesy and transparent, but it makes Chanyeol want to drop to his knees right then and there, or maybe ask if there’s a backroom of some sort where they could make out a bit.

Chanyeol bites his lip, hoping he’s not blushing too much (or if he is, that the light is low enough that the man can’t tell too much).

He’s really praying this night ends with this man—although Chanyeol is a little torn at the thought of _a tall man_ —he knows most hook-ups expect Chanyeol’s size to translate to how he acts in bed. He’s in the middle of weighing the pros and cons when the man speaks.

“Which is your favorite?” the man asks, sipping on his champagne, eyes trained on the photos again. He’s examining them closely, probably trying to make out what each subject is.

“Hm,” Chanyeol hums, excitement buzzing in his veins, despite his slight hesitations. “Well, I won’t say Sehun because I don’t want to be biased. So maybe uh,” he scans them again, letting his eyes fall on one where one of the shapes has some transparency, light bouncing and reflecting throughout the image. “This one.”

“You can say Sehun’s if you like that one better, I want your honest opinion.”

“That is my honest opinion,” Chanyeol says. He’s about to add how this is probably his favorite photo he’s seen today, but then he remembers that the landscape collection was probably the man’s and Chanyeol really does want to get laid. So he stays quiet. He likes this man enough that he’s willing to adjust his tastes a teensy bit. So he adds, instead, “My favorite is probably the first photo I said though—with the twisting tree.”

“We haven’t even seen everyone’s photos yet,” the man points out, there’s a playful smile on his lips and his eyes are twinkling. Chanyeol feels like he’s floating a little bit with the man’s attention on him.

“It’s still my favorite,” Chanyeol says. _You’re my favorite in this gallery._

“What’s your favorite?” Sehun says, strolling up to them in his tailored black suit. “Hi Minseok, hope Chanyeol wasn’t being too annoying.”

“I’m not annoying,” Chanyeol protests even as he runs the man’s name through his head. _Minseok._

“Chanyeol was just telling me that the landscape photos at the front washed everything else here,” there’s a playful tilt in his tone and Chanyeol feels a little bad at having lumped Sehun’s modeling gig (the sole reason they’re even here) in everything else.

Sehun looks at him and raises a single eyebrow, “Really? Didn’t take you for an art critic.”

“Doesn’t take an art critic to see talent,” Chanyeol snaps back, shooting a bright smile to Minseok. He feels his heart flutter a bit when Minseok offers him a smile back.

“I’m sure Baekhyun will be thrilled to hear that,” Sehun says to Minseok and Minseok laughs as if Sehun just said the funniest joke.

“Whose Baekhyun?” Chanyeol says, feeling suddenly like the third wheel, realized he’s being laughed _at_ instead of laughed _with_.

“The apple of your eye, the talent that washes everything else,” Sehun answers drily.

“Then where’s your collection?” Chanyeol asks, fixing Minseok with a hard stare. “I thought that was yours?”

“Is that why you said--?” Minseok starts.

“This is his collection, dumbass,” Sehun says, sweeping his arm at the photos in front of them. “Minseok’s the photographer that I modeled for.”

“I didn’t know,” Chanyeol mumbles, suddenly very embarrassed. He feels stupid, his dreams of spending the night with Minseok vanished.

Minseok giggles at that, reaching out to squeeze Chanyeol’s arm in a reassuring way. “It’s fine, everyone’s taste is different.”  
  
Chanyeol looks back at the photos on the wall, not even being able to fixate on the way Minseok’s hand had lingered, “They’re really good, I promise, I don’t even know art, I--.”

Thankfully Sehun can guess Chanyeol’s about to ramble unnecessarily, because he cuts in, “Chanyeol was just trying to impress you. Now which one am I?”

Minseok gives a small glance at Chanyeol, a soft smile. “Over here,” he points to the corner photo of Sehun and Sehun wanders over, leaning in to the photo of himself. He’s giving Chanyeol and Minseok privacy and Chanyeol remembers why Sehun really is his best friend.

“I really do like your photos,” Chanyeol says, stepping a bit away from the wall so that Sehun could pretend to look at all the photos while he eavesdrops on Chanyeol attempting to apologize to Minseok.

“I don’t take much offense either way,” Minseok smiles at him softly. “Art is subjective.”

Chanyeol’s not sure on how to convince him without seeming like he’s over-compensating for his earlier mishap. “I was just being dumb and trying to impress you. Maybe I can make it up to you? With lunch or dinner or something?” If there’s any time to just lay his cards out on the table and be bold it’s now or never.

Minseok seems to light up at that, eyes sparkling, gummy smile on full display. “I’d really like that, Chanyeol.” It’s the first time he’s said his name and Chanyeol wants to melt. “Give me your phone.”

Chanyeol hands it easily, focused on the way the light casts a shadow on Minseok’s face, highlight his cat eyes and high cheekbones. “Just text me when and where.” Minseok hands him his phone back.

Chanyeol looks at the contact. Minseok had added a pink heart to his name and Chanyeol tries to keep his cool as he texts Minseok so Minseok can have his information too.

Chanyeol thinks this might be better than getting to spend the night with Minseok—well, not _better_. But. There’s something to be said at the thought of the possibility spending more than a night with Minseok.

Sehun rejoins them then, asking Minseok about one of the photos. Minseok starts talking in technical terms that Chanyeol excels at tuning out, instead focused on the way Minseok moves his hands just a little bit when he talks, and how he nods when Sehun asks something, holding on to every word.

Some other students come up to the collection, and Minseok’s attention is taken away and finally, Sehun snakes an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders as he asks whether they should call it a night.

There’s no real moment to say good night to Minseok, two professors talking to him animatedly, but Minseok does wave to them when he sees they’re taking leave, and Chanyeol feels content in knowing he has Minseok’s number saved.

**♡♡♡♡**

Chanyeol’s quick to act the next day, fingers itching to text Minseok as soon as he wakes up. He considers playing it cool, but the thought of seeing Minseok sooner rather than later wins over and he’s quick to reach for his phone.

He smiles when he sees that Minseok has already texted him, his face practically splitting in half with how wide he’s smiling.

**Minseok:** lunch? I get out half past noon

**Chanyeol:** yes!! Where should we meet

Chanyeol’s not expecting Minseok to answer right away, and he didn’t know he could grin bigger when Minseok texts almost right away, Chanyeol still sitting in bed.

**Minseok:** sushi on 38th? Near school

Chanyeol confirms quickly, not caring about how eager he seems with the obscene amount of exclamation points he uses.

He’s buzzing with energy as he goes about his day, too excited at the thought of seeing Minseok to do much else other than scroll aimlessly on his phone and think about last night.

He keeps thinking about how pretty Minseok looked last night, and how’d nice he’d been. Chanyeol thinks maybe he likes Minseok more than he should for someone he’d met last night, but Chanyeol’s also relentlessly optimistic.

He thinks about Minseok’s _a tall man_ and Chanyeol’s past disastrous dates (and relationships) where partners categorize him into a box (the train of thought being he’s tall, so he’s a top). He tries not to dwell on it, it’s just one date, and Minseok had been so sweet and playful… It’s not like he’s expecting to get laid right away either (although he’s not opposed). 

These thoughts are still swirling in his brain before he heads out, eventually though his optimism overrides any thoughts he might have about topping or bottoming—as long as its with Minseok he figures it’ll be fine.

Minseok had texted him five minutes earlier that he’d found a booth near the back, and Chanyeol spots him easily when he walks into the sushi place, waving at him as he makes his way over.

“You look happy,” Minseok says.

Chanyeol smiles, “Happy to see you.” It’s cheesy and cliché but it’s not a lie.

Minseok laughs at that, and Chanyeol smiles, not missing the tinge of pink that dusts Minseok’s cheeks.

They order plates to share, and Minseok shares about the exhibit and the Arts program. Chanyeol shares about his own courses and projects.

“I’m most used to working with digital, but I’ve been using film for projects and things—it’s not always perfect but it’s forced me to think about framing a lot more, whereas with digital you can take more photos to get that perfect shot. Also, I’ve found I really like developing and there’s so much you can do in developing too. It’s definitely a different art form.”

Chanyeol nods, his own knowledge of photography extends to hearing Sehun bitch about his assignments but he likes the way Minseok’s eyes light up as he talks, hands moving animatedly.

“Sehun’s a great model,” Minseok says after Chanyeol shares about his own lack of knowledge. “He’s a great photographer too, but he’s honestly like my favorite model. I think because he understands movements and being behind the camera.”

“He’s pretty,” Chanyeol nods—he’d never say that in front of Sehun though.

“I bet you’d be a good model too,” Minseok says, a flirty undertone.

“Hm, what makes a good model?”

Minseok smiles softly at him, leaning forward on his elbows as he fixes Chanyeol with a stare, “Well, you’re pretty—check. I bet you’d listen and follow instructions easily—that’s really important for a model.”

Chanyeol swallows, his throat and lips dry and he swipes his tongue against his bottom lip. He feels like there’s something unsaid in Minseok’s words and he wants to nod, agree, “I can be good.” He mumbles. He’s really, really hoping he’s not misreading the situation.

“My place is near here,” Minseok says. It’s a statement, but there’s a question and Chanyeol’s nodding, heart soaring.

Minseok’s quick to pay, Chanyeol tripping his own feet in their haste to leave.

Minseok’s apartment really is close, only a block away, and Chanyeol’s expecting to be pushed up against the wall and fucked right then and there, but instead Minseok offers him tea (which Chanyeol politely turns down) and shows him his projects.

The apartment is just a studio and it’s clean and relatively empty of furniture other than a cozy-looking arm chair, a big bed against the wall, and a bookshelf that’s filled with cameras and equipment. There’s a big bay window and books are lined up on the sill, most of them about art. There’s an easel in a corner, and a half-finished abstract painting sits on it, facing out into the room.

“Did you paint that?” Chanyeol asks.

Minseok wrinkles his nose, “I ventured out to take a beginner’s painting class this semester—it’s my final project.”

“It’s good,” Chanyeol says.

Minseok shrugs, “I’m not happy with it yet.” He pulls out his laptop from his backpack and sits on the bed, patting the space next to him for Chanyeol to sit. Chanyeol goes easily, sitting closer than necessary, their thighs touching. “Let me show you Sehun’s other pictures.”

Chanyeol feels completely enamored as Minseok shows him the scans of the pictures. It’s obvious Minseok is not only talented, but also truly cares about his art. There’s so much work and thought that had gone into every picture he’d taken.

Chanyeol feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest when Minseok says, “So, should we test our theory?”

“Hm, what theory?” Chanyeol looks over at Minseok, his breath catching a bit as he realizes how close Minseok is.

“Be my model?”

Chanyeol can do nothing more than nod and Minseok smiles, pinching his thigh as he gets up and grabs a camera from the bookshelf.

“How should I, uh, pose?” Chanyeol says, a bit hesitant now that the camera is turned on him. He’s used to flashing the peace sign as soon as a camera is on him.

“Can you lay back?” Minseok asks.

Chanyeol flops back and then realizes that might not be what Minseok meant so he sits up again, “Like how?”

Minseok giggles, “Maybe just like, prop yourself up on an elbow? Like on your side but propped up?”

Chanyeol nods, understanding and does so. He’s surprised when Minseok gets on the edge of the bed with him, further from Chanyeol than Chanyeol would personally like. There’s a look of concentration on Minseok’s face and Chanyeol stays stock still, muscles tensing as he tries to keep his pose.

“You can relax a bit,” Minseok says, moving his camera away from his face to look at Chanyeol. “The pictures will come out better if you do.”

Chanyeol nods, “I just don’t wanna move and mess up the shot.”

“Movement in photographs is great,” Minseok smiles reassuringly. “Don’t worry about that.” He moves away from the bed and starts playing with the blinds, watching the sunlight create shadows across the bed until he’s satisfied and returns to the edge.

Chanyeol feels much more at ease, especially when Minseok starts taking pictures. “You don’t have to smile so much,” Minseok says after a while. “Although you’re cute when you do.”

Chanyeol schools his face until a more relaxed expression, realizing he was probably smiling manically looking down at Minseok. “Should I make this face?” Chanyeol sucks in his cheeks and pouts out his lips, he knows he looks more like a fish than anything else.

Minseok takes a picture, “Pretty.”

“No,” Chanyeol whines, hands reaching for Minseok as he gets out of the pose. “I was just joking. Let me see.”

Minseok laughs and moves up the bed a bit so that he can show Chanyeol the pictures. Chanyeol looks through them. The first he sees is the fish-face one, but his head is cut off in the rest of them—most of them focused on the line of his legs.

“You’re using me for my body,” Chanyeol accuses. He feels a bit awed though—the pictures are beautiful, framed in the soft sunlight, Chanyeol’s legs glowing gold against the white sheets, muscles highlighted by the angles.

Minseok takes back his camera, “Something like that.”

“Can I take one of you?”

“Me or my legs?” Minseok teases.

“You. We both know I have the best legs here.”

“You’re right,” Minseok agrees, handing Chanyeol his camera easily.

Chanyeol focuses it on Minseok, watching him through the screen of the camera. He tries to be thoughtful in the composition, as he plays with the angles and zoom on the camera. Minseok sits patiently until Chanyeol takes a picture. Chanyeol’s quick to show it to Minseok, and Minseok just smiles, “It’s cute.”

“It’s you,” Chanyeol says.

“I meant, it’s cute that you took it. It’s good. You were cute thinking about it.” Minseok smiles at Chanyeol.

“I was trying to be thoughtful, like you said.”

“So you do listen,” Minseok says.

“I told you I could be good,” Chanyeol answers, not missing a beat.

“Can you?” Minseok says, taking the camera from Chanyeol and setting it down on the floor carefully. Chanyeol nods, throat dry. It’s almost magnetic, the pull he feels towards Minseok—he’s not sure if Minseok leans in first or not, but it doesn’t matter. Not when Chanyeol finally closes the distance and kisses him. He feels a sigh of relief pass him, let’s go tension he hadn’t realized his body was holding.

Minseok is soft, and thoughtful in his kissing, letting Chanyeol take the lead. Chanyeol takes happily, using his body to push Minseok against the white sheets.

Chanyeol tries to match Minseok’s pace, even as his body buzzes with anticipation. He wants all of Minseok, his eagerness bleeding into the kiss. Hands balled up at the edge of Minseok’s shirt, his fingers itching to explore to reach up and trace the lines of Minseok’s body.

Minseok must read him easily, because he pushes against Chanyeol—movements more forceful as he grips Chanyeol’s side, his fingers digging into the skin. Chanyeol falls into it easily, lets Minseok take over in leading them.

Chanyeol starts to lose himself, Minseok’s soft fingers trailing up his sides, his other hand tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck, his lips soft and giving against his own. All Chanyeol can do is hold on, his own hands splayed wide on Minseok’s torso.

Minseok pushes Chanyeol off a bit, and rolls them over before Chanyeol can say or do much of anything. He straddles Chanyeol’s lap in one quick movement and Chanyeol thinks he might pass out. The sunlight from the open blinds is creating some sort of halo effect around Minseok, so his features seem dark and unreadable. The sun is in Chanyeol’s eyes.

His eyes close reflexively when Minseok grinds down on Chanyeol’s lap. He can’t help the little noise that comes out of him, his skin instantly heating up with embarrassment and lust. His thoughts of Minseok being a bottom return, but he’s too preoccupied to fully mourn the thought of his fantasies. He reaches up, bringing Minseok down to kiss him eagerly once again. Minseok smiles into the kiss, grinding harder into Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol tries to hold on and not come just from that, his body electric from every movement.

“Can I take this off?” Minseok asks, pulling away from Chanyeol and tugging on Chanyeol’s t-shirt. Chanyeol’s almost too quick to lean up, pulling off his t-shirt with a hard, jerky movement, almost punching himself in the face in the process.

Minseok laughs when Chanyeol re-emerges from his t-shirt. Chanyeol’s sure his hair is standing up and his thoughts are confirmed when Minseok pats down his hair, fingers slightly scratching his scalp. He doesn’t waste time though to kiss Chanyeol again, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. He licks and kisses down Chanyeol’s chest, murmuring sweet words that have Chanyeol preening, eager and pliant under Minseok’s every touch.

It’s not long before Chanyeol’s fully naked, his cock resting heavily against his stomach, his whole body on fire as Minseok covers him with kisses. Minseok kisses his thighs thoroughly, biting the soft flesh delicately, teeth barely grazing against the skin.

“You’re so pretty, Chanyeol. The prettiest legs,” Minseok says, lips against a birth mark Chanyeol has in his inner thigh. His mouth is so close to right where Chanyeol wants him— _needs_ him—that he can’t do much more than let the words rush over him even as he twists a bit, silently begging for more. 

Minseok finally trails upwards, kissing his cock before he takes it. Chanyeol’s sure he sees stars, his eyes flickering—too wrapped up in pleasure to stay open but not wanting to lose sight of the image of Minseok.

He’s not sure how much longer he’ll last like this, every movement of Minseok’s mouth—of Minseok’s _tongue_ —driving him closer to the edge. He tugs on Minseok’s hair a bit, a silent _not yet_ and Minseok comes up, moves back up Chanyeol’s body, kisses him tenderly.

Chanyeol feels lightheaded, isn’t sure how long he’ll last, not when Minseok’s right _there_.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Chanyeol’s words are jumbled, his mouth dry.

Minseok laughs, takes off his t-shirt in a quick movement. More smooth than when Chanyeol took off his. He doesn’t hesitate to slip out of his pants too, revealing his black briefs hugging his thighs.

Chanyeol can’t help himself, reaches and touches everything. Traces Minseok’s muscles, runs his fingers against the band of Minseok’s briefs, scratching lightly.

“Can I,” Chanyeol says, hands delicately on Minseok’s ass. “Can I, uh, prep you?”

He feels Minseok shift, move slightly away. “Oh.” He seems hesitant and Chanyeol shrinks. Suddenly thoughts that maybe this was just a blowjobs only type of hook-up, that Minseok doesn’t actually like him that much—enough to have sex with him.

“I mean, sorry. We don’t have to.” Chanyeol can’t seem to meet Minseok’s eyes, his hands falling away. He tries not to read too much into the denial even as his thoughts race and his eyes glaze. He can feel his skin heating up and he hopes he’s not being too obvious.

“It’s not that,” Minseok says, and he sits back, still straddling Chanyeol’s thighs. Chanyeol feels more embarrassed when his cock twitches, interested.

Minseok’s gaze is searching, taking in Chanyeol’s face even as Chanyeol tries to avoid making eye-contact. “I just thought—I would fuck you? You seemed… I mean… Only if you want, obviously. It’s been a while since I’ve bottomed, but—”

“No, I,” Chanyeol’s quick to cut-in. “I want to. I want to bottom, I mean. I thought you were… I thought you didn’t want that.”

Minseok lets out a little sigh, leaning down to kiss Chanyeol tenderly, soft lips pressed together. “I should have been more clear, instead of assuming.”

“No, I should have,” Chanyeol says. His heart feels light, whole body on fire with anticipation.

“We both should,” Minseok says, lips a ghost against Chanyeol’s. “Can I prep you?”

Chanyeol nods, quick movements of his head giving away his eagerness. Minseok kisses him one last time, biting his lip slightly before moving to grab lube from the bedside table.

Chanyeol watches Minseok’s every movement, his body humming as Minseok takes Chanyeol’s cock back in his mouth, trails a single finger down to start prepping him.

He feels lost in the sensation, Minseok circles his rim and Chanyeol almost loses it. Squeezes his eyes closed harder, seeing stars at the edge of the darkness. Minseok’s bobbing his head, and Chanyeol hears himself whine—needy.

It’s almost too soon and not soon enough when Minseok presses a finger in, kissing his inner thigh as he does so.

Chanyeol loses himself in the feeling, letting the noises fall out of his mouth when Minseok presses in a second finger, brushes against his prostrate.

He throws an arm over his face, whines high in his throat, as he begs for more—for _anything_. Minseok answers him easily, pulls out and kisses his thigh again, bites softly at the fleshiest part of his inner thigh, teeth grazing against skin. “I’m gonna fuck you, okay?”

Chanyeol nods, his whole body on fire. He thinks maybe he should be a bit embarrassed of how quickly he became so needy. But he also can’t find it in himself to care, can’t be embarrassed when it’s Minseok pulling these desires from him. He thinks maybe he should be concerned at the way he’s already feeling attached, feelings stirring in his chest—but at the same time, he can’t really blame himself when every touch makes him feel on fire.

Minseok’s gentle, pushing into him and kissing him softly. Chanyeol lets out a small sob when Minseok finds a rhythm, hits his prostrate and drags against his walls with every movement. He knows he’s blabbering, incoherent words and gasps falling out with every touch. He wants to live in these moments forever.

His long legs wrap around Minseok’s waist, pulls him in closer as he hooks his ankles together.

“So pretty,” Minseok’s mumbling, words hitting Chanyeol softly as his eyes flutter close. “So good, baby, you take it so well.”

“More, please,” Chanyeol manages, body teetering on the edge of orgasm.

It washes over him in waves, legs shaking as he comes. He manages to grip on to Minseok’s arms, fingernails digging into skin as his heart roars in his ears. Minseok’s still moving inside of him, thrusts no longer beautifully rhythmic, but sporadic. He’s chasing after his own release, whispering soft words to Chanyeol as Chanyeol comes down, body sedated after his orgasm.

It doesn’t take long for Minseok, his orgasm hitting him and he stills, forehead resting against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

He falls into the bed next to Chanyeol after, both sweaty and tired yet content as they cuddle up. Chanyeol wraps an arm around Minseok, drags him closer. He knows they should probably clean up, that he’ll regret not cleaning up right away, but he’s also not willing to let go of Minseok, isn’t ready to pull away just yet.

The early afternoon sunlight is still coming in through the window, creating a patch of warmth on Chanyeol’s torso, and Chanyeol feels happy and sedated enough to give in to the drowsiness. Minseok’s chest is rising and falling rhymthically and Chanyeol hugs him tighter, wraps a leg around Minseok’s own legs.

Minseok hums, running a hand through Chanyeol’s hair, “You said you had class.”

“I can skip,” Chanyeol says. To be fair, he had forgotten about his class, but he’s also right in saying he can skip. His attendance record is perfect—one missed class won’t hurt him.

“Think about your poor future students,” Minseok’s tone is light, teasing. His fingers are still playing in Chanyeol’s hair.

Chanyeol cuddles further into Minseok’s side, “I like it here, though.”

Minseok’s fingers pause momentarily, before they’re back, fingernails raking against Chanyeol’s scalp. “I like having you here.”

Chanyeol smiles to himself at that, savoring the words. “Will you use my pictures in one of your collections?”

Minseok hums thoughtfully, “I think I want to keep those for myself… They are pretty legs though.”

“If you don’t use me as a model at least once I’m gonna have to be jealous of Sehun,” Chanyeol teases, he feels warm at the thought of Minseok wanting to keep the pictures private, like a treasure.

“That means you’ll have to model for me again,” Minseok says.

“I think we’ve established I’m a great model, so whenever you want. My rates might go up though.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Who knows? I might even be a diva next time you ask me to model.”

Minseok fake gasps, “Not a diva.”

“It’s the price you’re going to have to pay,” Chanyeol shrugs.

“I thought you said you were going to be good though,” Minseok’s voice is soft and commanding and Chanyeol melts, wants to immediately take back all his teasing. He feels like putty in Minseok’s hands. He bites his lip, _I can be good_ sitting at the edge of his mouth, threatening to spill out.

“Hm?” Minseok asks, “Didn’t you say you’d be good for me, Chanyeol?”

And when Minseok uses his name, the words come spilling out, Chanyeol nodding fervently, his stomach swooping in want and _need_ despite both of them still naked and tired from sex. “I can be good; I was good remember.”

“You were so good,” Minseok says, fingers tugging on Chanyeol’s hair. “So sweet and pretty.”

Chanyeol feels weightless, Minseok’s praises radiating warmth.

“So pretty when you’re under me, begging for it,” his words are soft and wrap around Chanyeol, his arousal spiking.

“Could I take pictures of you then Chanyeol? Be a good model for me then, would you baby?” Minseok’s words are going straight to Chanyeol’s dick and Chanyeol’s seconds away from making Minseok’s words be a reality, want running through him.

“Yeah, please,” Chanyeol says, breathless as he looks up at Minseok. He feels needy.

Minseok smiles, kisses him tenderly. “You’re pretty. I really like you, you know.”

If Chanyeol felt weightless before, now he’s absolutely soaring. This time he doesn’t hesitate, straddling Minseok as he kisses him hard, his need for more in every kiss. “I like you too—so, so much,” He murmurs between kisses.

Minseok smiles into the kiss, running his hands up Chanyeol’s sides before wrapping them around Chanyeol’s neck, bringing him down.

Chanyeol feels himself melt when Minseok takes over the kiss.


End file.
